


A Life Fulfilled

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, D/s, Dom Park Seonghwa, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: With their happy ever after in front of them, there's only one hurdle left - their families. Series End.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Life Fulfilled

Despite not wanting to meet Seonghwa’s family quite yet, it was a pleasant and painless experience. His mother was lovely if just as fussy as her son. His dad was on the quieter side but once you got him going, he had a hundred stories to tell. Seonghwa’s older brother was a little standoffish. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of him but he was at least polite. Seonghwa’s family stayed the weekend before heading back home, the whole time Yeosang had felt it was somehow improper sharing a room with Seonghwa while his parents were there. They took his old room and his brother took the couch. Sure they were living together and everyone knew what ‘partners’ did together but sharing a room just seemed to emphasize it. He didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until they were on their way back down south.

Things with his own family had been a lot less easy. Yoo Dan-ah hadn’t spoken to her son since she found out that he had forsaken the chaebol heiress in favor of his actual soulmate. Despite the fact that she had been the one who had screamed the loudest about how it was inevitable that you would end up with your soulmate. Not that it was true but she had screamed the loudest about it. It had taken a whole week for Yeosang’s father to come around and call him. 

Yeosang’s one attempt at going home to see his mother didn’t go well. He found himself standing in front of the house listening to his parents screaming at one another somewhere inside. The general gist of the matter seemed to be that his father wanted to welcome him and Seonghwa into the house and his mother would rather be flayed alive than let that… well she had called Seonghwa every single insult in the book. If you were to draw one out of a hat, there was a good chance Yoo Dan-ah had used it. All while claiming she didn’t have anything against gay people but that this was different. 

From his place all alone in front of the home he had grown up in, it didn’t seem very different at all. Granted, he was fairly sure his mother would have also been angry if he had thrown over a chaebol for someone else who didn’t have means but the fact that Seonghwa was a man mattered as to why she refused them both forever. He had known before it became an issue his mother and a good deal of his family were fairly bigoted. He just put it down to her generation but that wasn’t true, his grandmother was fine with him. His father was a real surprise, he rarely went against his wife unless it really mattered which was why she listened to him. This time it mattered but she refused to budge. 

The front door opened and his father walked out looking grim. He didn’t say a word at first, he just crossed to him and gave him a big hug. Yeosang knew what that meant, it meant his father had tried his best and his mother wouldn’t be moved so much as an inch. It wasn’t as if it was a secret, he knew. Why did it still hurt so much? It wasn’t as if they had been the closest family in the world but it was still a knife in his heart. His father apologized amidst his obvious aggravation at the situation. “I was going to apologize for your mother, tell you that once she had time to cool off she would see the best course of action but…” 

Dohyun glanced up at his bedroom window and shook his head. “You’re my son and I love you. That doesn’t stop just because your soulmate is a man. My being your father isn’t conditional, whether you’re gay or straight, even if you killed someone, I’m still your dad.” 

He paused for a moment, “Don’t kill anyone though.” 

Yeosang chuckled but the laughter took a sharp turn as he thought of his mother. His bottom lip trembled and tears threatened before spilling down over his cheeks. His dad pulled him back in and just held him while he cried. “I love you Yeosang and I’m proud of you.” 

They went on a long walk and talked, “So what did Bo Seulhee’s family want? You said they called you.” 

“They offered me a very large sum of money to not talk to the papers or anyone else. They’re having a hard enough time without my adding to it so I agreed. The lawyer was surprised I didn’t fight him or ask for more money. Mom would probably have a fit that I didn’t wring as much out of them as possible.” Yeosang shook his head. 

“She probably would.” Dohyun had never even thought about hitting his wife before but he had thought about duct taping her mouth shut to get her to stop spouting such hateful bullshit. 

“How are things between you and mom?” 

“They’ve been better, a lot better. You know why…” All of the years they had been married, there hadn’t been anything this big. He didn’t have a clue how bigoted Yoo Dan-ah was. Honestly, he still wasn’t sure how much of it was her being genuinely bigoted and how much of it was her losing out on Bo Seulhee’s family. The truth was, it didn’t matter why she had disowned her son. She had done it and he wasn’t going to stand by and let his only son be left out in the cold. 

Yeosang nodded. 

“What do you say you, me and your … uh boyfriend? Is that what you call him?” Kang Dohyun hadn’t really known any gay people and he had not been prepared for his son having a man as a soulmate. He had told him ahead of time that he might make mistakes but he was going to try. 

“My boyfriend, my partner.” In his head, he called him his lover but he wasn’t going to tell his dad that. 

“What do you say we guys go on a trip together. I’d like to get the chance to know him - Park Seonghwa, that is.” 

Yeosang looked over at his father in surprise and he wasn’t sure he had ever been prouder of him or loved him more. He knew what he was doing, it was to avoid Yoo Dan-ah but still get to know his son’s significant other. “I’d like that and I think I can speak for Seonghwa too.” 

“Good, good… You boys just let me know where you want to go and we’ll go. I’ll pay, although now that you’ve paid off by one of the richest families in the country, maybe I should let you pay.” He grinned at his son. 

“I didn’t get that much and I think I’d like to see if I can buy the house we’re renting. I don’t have any idea whether or not our landlord will sell it but it’d be nice to have our own place.” 

“My little boy is all grown up and buying his first home. I know I said it before Yeosang but I mean it, I am proud of you.” They walked on until they had made a full circuit of their neighborhood and then went for dinner and a movie before he put Yeosang back on the train. 

Despite all that his father did right, when back home to Seoul and Seonghwa’s waiting arms where he had spent the night crying intermittently. If he did everything his mother wanted, she would still be spiteful over the heiress and he would be miserable.

***

Yeosang got his first taste of his new family life at Seonghwa’s grandmother’s 85th birthday. The entire clan was there and while some of them seemed unsure of him and he was sure there was probably some bigotry there. But apart from a few whispers and lingering looks no one was rude and everyone welcomed him to the family. 

The first family gathering for Kim Misook had been a truly huge monumental thing. He was relatively sure that at least 1/4th of South Korea had showed up to celebrate Seonghwa’s grandmother’s 85th birthday. She was still spry and very much independent, taking care of not only herself but her equally independent husband as well. When she was introduced to Yeosang she had stared at him for a good long time before announcing that he reminded her of a boy she had a crush on in middle school. That was that, nothing was mentioned about his being gay about there being anything odd about his living with Seonghwa. She just told him that she was happy he was now part of the family. 

He had been convinced that they would hate him because he made their son gay. Lim Mikyung who insisted he call her mother, had informed him that she knew when Seonghwa was fourteen that there was every chance he might bring home a man as well as a woman. So she had educated herself and braced herself for it. Now she was just happy to have someone else who made her son happy and another member of the family.

The next family gathering was at Chuseok and there was little question about whose family they would be spending the holiday with. There were a good deal fewer people at Kim Minsook’s for the holiday as there had been for her birthday. Different family obligations required different family members to be in other places. But there were still enough people there that Yeosang found himself sleeping in a room with four other people, none of them Seonghwa. It was only for three nights but it was still as alien a situation to him as could be. 

Unused to the bedlam and chaos involved when so many people gathered together, he slipped away and took refuge on a tree stump in the yard. 

Yeosang looked down at his red and raw hands. He had never made so many dumplings in his life. “Here this will help.” 

He looked up and saw Seonghwa’s father holding out a small container of lotion out to him. He crouched down next to him, “I don’t much care for these big gatherings either but we’ve been born into big families, what can you do?” 

“Born into? My family is… was a lot smaller.” 

“You’re my son’s soulmate which means that whether you were born a Park on paper, you were born a Park by intention of the universe. Who am I to argue with the will of the gods? Other men might but I’ve got enough sense to know a small man like me can’t argue with forces like that. Seonghwa is my son, he loves you. That makes you my son and I’m glad to have you. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since you joined the family and that’s my fault. I’m a little old and slow sometimes and I’ll admit, it was a little hard for me. But I mean what I say when I get around to saying it. Welcome to the family, Kang Yeosang.” He started to get up and stopped, “Oh, don’t worry the kimchi smell will come out in a couple of days.” 

Yeosang lifted his arm and smelled, yep he still smelled like kimchi. They had come down a day early and engaged in the family tradition of making Kim Misook’s kimchi for the entire family. Between the kimchi and the songpyeon, he was fairly sure his hands would never be the same again. 

He watched Seonghwa’s father walk away and he smiled. He had a feeling he would have preferred to have a daughter-in-law and a dozen more grandchildren than he already had but he loved his son enough to respect and accept what the universe had decided, that he would love another man. All things considered, he had come out of it a lot better than he expected to. He wasn’t sure he would ever completely get over his mother’s betrayal, it was hard to see it any other way. 

If complete strangers could so openly welcome him and accept him in all of his unusual habits and ways, how could his own mother discard him? 

A pair of arms slid around his neck from behind and warm lips found his cold cheek, “Stop it.” 

He didn’t have to look to know his lover’s warmth. He sighed and smiled, “Stop what?” 

“Stop sitting out here sulking. I know what you’re thinking about and I understand why but is it so wrong to want my baby to be happy?” Seonghwa sat down on the stump behind him, straddling it so that Yeosang fit neatly between his thighs. He adjusted his grip, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him back against him. 

“What did my dad have to say?” He had seen them talking and had decided to not interrupt. 

“He welcomed me to the family and apologized for taking so long. Oh and he also gave me this for my hands and told me that the kimchi smell will go away soon.” Yeosang opened the container and sniffed the content. It actually smelled lovely, like warm pine boughs, patchouli, and a hint of menthol. 

“Ah! It works great and after being up to your elbows in vinegar for a day, your hands really need it. It’s the great secret of the men in the family.” Seonghwa reached up and dipped his fingers into the mix and applied some to his hands before taking Yeosang’s hands in his and winding them together. He massaged his lover’s hands, smoothing the lotion over his dried skin. 

Yeosang laced his fingers through Seonghwa’s and leaned back against him. “So this is it huh?” 

Seonghwa settled his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder, their cheeks pressed together in the pleasant night air. “What do you mean?” 

“This is what it’s going to be like for the rest of our lives?” He was sure that there would be grief when someone died, joy when someone else was born. He knew that things had gone on like this for hundreds, if not thousands of years with only the technology changing as the years progressed. The traditions were a constant. 

“Yeah, pretty much. We’ll have new nieces and nephews, new significant others for them, the family will grow and we’ll help to carry on for the new generations. Is that okay with you? Being part of my family?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done if Yeosang had said he hated it but he didn’t have to worry. 

“I think… I think I like it. You know my family was never like this.” 

The Park clan was huge, loud, boisterous but there was a lot of love to be had and they were more than happy to include him. He would have been a fool to not accept their care and love. 

“I know.” Seonghwa squeezed him tight. “They’re your family now too. I hope they frustrate and delight you as much as they do me.” 

“Mm, I don’t think you’ve got to worry about that. I just needed a little quiet. It gets to be a lot sometimes.” Yeosang leaned his head back and slightly to one side so he could see Seonghwa’s face. 

“What is it?” Seonghwa asked. 

“I’ve said it before but I feel the need to say it again, I’m glad it’s you. I don’t think I could ever love anyone else the way I love you… my soulmate.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” 

“Doing what?” Yeosang asked, genuinely bemused. 

Seonghwa leaned in and whispered, “Making me want to do things do you.” 

It had been almost a week since they had any time alone together. They had been sleeping in different rooms with four other people for Yeosang and six other people for Seonghwa. Right now he wanted nothing more than to carry him off and make their own special brand of love to him. 

“Maybe we ca-” he began only to be cut off.

“How long are you planning on making an old woman wait?” 

“Grandmother!” Yeosang leaped up and out of Seonghwa’s arms and ran over to his grandmother and hugged her. Normally, they would have both gone to their own family’s Chuseok but since things were so tense with Yeosang’s family, Lim Mikyung had extended an invitation to Yeosang’s grandmother and father for the final day of the festivities.

“Don’t just stand on ceremony Park Seonghwa, you come say hello to me as well.” She winked at him and Seonghwa stood up with a smile and came and hugged the old woman warmly. 

“You both just keep getting more and more handsome.” She kept an arm around Yeosang and patted his cheek. She wished her son-in-law would grow a spine where his wife was concerned. She would have loved nothing more than to tell Yeosang that his father was parking the car but she couldn’t and it broke her heart. Still, he had refused to disown his son and she supposed she should be happy about that. “Come on, let’s go inside. I can’t wait to meet my grandson’s new family.” 

The remaining day was filled with good food, good conversation, and games. Yeosang was treated to the sight of Seonghwa attempting to kill his older brother to keep him quiet about the time he fell into a pile of elephant shit when they were visiting a zoo, when he was three. “He was running down this ramp, dad told him not to do it. Anyway, he tripped on something and went flying down to the end of the ramp and right into this giant pile of elephant shit.” 

Seonghwa’s mother laughed at the memory, “But being the amazing big brother that he was, Seonghoon went right after him and yanked him out. The people at the zoo helped us clean them both up. The funny part was that Seonghwa didn’t start crying until they yanked him out.” 

“He’s been a cry baby ever since.” said Seonghwa’s brother. 

For his part, Seonghwa looked like he was hoping to spontaneously combust. Then it only got worse as the photo albums came out and Seonghwa decided he needed to go to the store. Only to be sat on by two of his cousins to keep him from running away. “Oh come on! I can’t stop you from showing Yeosang my shame but do I have to be here- NOT THAT ONE! Mom, please!” 

Seonghwa did his best to fight his way free but once his uncle joined the fray, it was all over and all he could do was watch in abject horror as his entire childhood of embarrassment and cuteness was laid out for Yeosang to see. Each picture from the ones taken at his birth to his dance group in high school was paraded out for all to see and tell the stories attached to them.

By the time the evening was over, Yeosang’s stomach and sides hurt from laughing so much. He had never seen his lover look so disgruntled. It was a cute look on him.

Yeosang’s grandmother attempted to comfort Seonghwa by telling him she had a whole lot of photos of her grandson as well that she’d be happy to share the next time they came to visit. “No! No! That’s fine, none of this was funny at all. It was all just interesting information to have about Park Seonghwa.” 

Then he shut up but he didn’t mind, he enjoyed hearing all about the man he loved and seeing how he was with his family. There was so much love between them, it was strange to have the same love aimed in his direction. There were hugs and promises of visiting back and forth as they put the boys back on the train to Seoul. 

“You lived through your first Chuseok with my family.” Seonghwa smiled over at his lover, the scenery growing steadily less rural and more familiar as they neared home. 

“I did… I missed being able to be with you alone though.” 

“Are you already starting to tease me?” Seonghwa asked pointedly. 

Yeosang’s eyes sparkled as he tried not to smile, “Why would you ask such a thing? Would I do that?” 

“I think you would and I think you are. I think you want me to…” He took a quick look around and lowered his voice, leaning closer. “I think you want me to slam you against the door and eat you all up. It must be what you want since you’re teasing me.” 

“Maybe I do… I’ve been a good little boy for almost a week. I’m ready to be bad, to make daddy punish me.” 

Seonghwa gave a low growl deep in his throat. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” 

“I just want my daddy to destroy me, is that so bad … daddy?” 

“Mm…” Seonghwa licked his lips and smiled, leaning back in his seat. He didn’t say a word as he slipped his earbuds into place. He offered Yeosang a wink which left Yeosang vaguely puzzled. He wasn’t sure if he had done enough to provoke the reaction he wanted. Seonghwa could be the sweetest, most tender lover in the world or he could leave him completely broken and shattered. He loved it when he was loving and tender but he also loved it when he annihilated him. He was hoping a bit more for the latter but that little smile and wink left him a little unsure what he would get when he got home. 

When they got home, they set to putting up their things. Yeosang kept waiting for Seonghwa to make a move, a comment, even so much as a look but there was no indication that he would. He just looked a little tired. Was he too tired for games? It was possible, it had been a long few days. 

Yeosang for his part had been hard most of the way home, he had been expecting… something. 

With the suitcases emptied, he headed toward the bathroom to go put laundry in but before he got two steps, he felt himself yanked back against his lover’s long lean body. His voice was low in his ear and a shiver went up his spine, “You’ve been waiting so patiently, waiting for me. I might have thought you didn’t really mean what you said on the train but I’ve seen how hard you’ve been.” 

Seonghwa’s hands were all over him, sliding under his shirt, caressing and pinching his nipple to the point he whimpered. At the same time, his other hand traversed lower, pressing against the denim clad outline of his cock. His teeth caught Yeosang’s earlobe and bit, tugging at the same time. 

“You don’t have anything to say now? Don’t you still want daddy to destroy you? I’m going to destroy you Yeosang, I’m going to make you hurt. You will scream for me, won’t you baby?” 

The sudden ferocity took him by surprise but he loved it, every little sensation, both pleasure at pain that his lover’s beautiful hands brought him. “I want it, destroy me...please.”

Seonghwa’s hand traveled up over Yeosang’s neck, turning his face. Their lips met in heated consort, their tongues winding together. Seonghwa traced the outline of his lover’s prick and then slapped it, caressed it, then slapped again and again and again. Yeosang whimpered and pressed himself more firmly against the body behind him. 

The cool air grazed against his naked cock as his jeans were opened and Seonghwa’s thumb brushed across the wetness at the tip. He was already leaking, he had been thinking about this the entire trip home. He had been thinking about it for days. Not being able to touch or kiss except in stolen moments was bad enough but anything more than that was absolutely out. Yeosang fucked against his lover’s hot touch, slowly he turned in his arms. 

Even as he turned, their lips never parted. Slowly, Seonghwa began to remove Yeosang’s clothes, lips moved down to lavish attention on every inch of newly bared skin. Goosebumps rose on Yeosang’s skin, his own hands moving to remove his lover’s clothes. 

God he loved everything about Seonghwa’s body, the smoothness, the kiss of honey in his skin tone, the lean muscle, his slender waist, narrow hips. His cock was perfect too, long and thick. As he peeled down Seonghwa’s jeans and underwear, a drop of pre-cum fell from the head onto the back of his hand, he lifted his hand to his lips and licked away the saline droplet. 

“Fuck baby…” Seonghwa breathed as he reached out and grabbed Yeosang, pulling him in for an absolutely vicious kiss. He reached down and lifted him up in his arms, carrying him the few feet toward the bed and falling down on it atop of him. Catching his hands, he laced his fingers together with Yeosang’s and pulled his arms up over his head. 

Yeosang immediately began to rock his hips, grinding their cocks together. This was everything he wanted for the last few days, to be in his lover’s arms, the object of his desires. There was little that made him feel as good as knowing how much the man he loved wanted him and loved him in return. Against his lips, he whispered, “Fuck my face.” 

“Oh God... what you’re doing to me.” Seonghwa crawled up over Yeosang, his cock dragging up over his stomach and chest. Yeosang leaned his head forward to wrap his lips around the already sticky wet head. 

“You are such a good little whore for me.”

How he loved it when he was called a whore. Maybe he was but it was only for one man and he would do anything for him. He groaned around the cock between his lips in appreciation. 

He pulled his cock out and slapped it against first one cheek and then the other before leaning to kiss him. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you…” He nipped at Seonghwa’s lips, “I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me. I want you to hurt me, to make me scream for you. Make me scream, make me cry for you… please.” 

Seonghwa smiled and pulled Yeosang up, “Then let’s play…” 

It felt like it had been an eternity. Had it been 20 minutes? An hour? A day? He could no longer tell.

Yeosang was shaking, he couldn’t quite seem to make himself stop. His hands were bound down to his sides. Sweat ran in rivulets down over his pale golden skin. He was on his knees with his ass up in the air. Seonghwa had forbidden him from cumming and now he wished he hadn’t laid the gauntlet down before him. His body ached from head to toe. Seonghwa fucked him ever so slowly with the toy in his ass, pleasure now was pain. The pain was the relief from the unrelenting pleasure that was driving him absolutely mad. 

He opened his mouth to beg again but only a low whine slipped out. 

He tried again, “Please, please… I need.” 

“You need what baby? I told you what you had to say. Tell me what you want, tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you.” He relinquished the toy and moved again to stroking his cock, just as it built to the edge… he offered a well timed flick to the head of Yeosang’s cock and his trembling redoubled and this time he screamed. 

A shiver traversed it’s way up Seonghwa’s spine and he smiled, “Say it … tell me.”

Yeosang was beyond all resistance. “Please daddy, please fuck me.” 

Seonghwa reached for his phone and set it up near Yeosang’s face, “What do you see?” 

He hit the button and the video he had taken so long ago, the first time he had really hurt him, played. Yeosang’s eyes widened in shock and he tried to look away but there was nowhere else to look, nowhere to escape from the vision of himself in pain and yearning. There was nowhere to run from the sounds of his moans and hungry cries. He felt the toy slip out of him, only to be replaced by the thickness of his lover’s cock pushing into him. As soon as he was hilted, he stopped… “Tell me.” 

“I see… I see a whore begging for what only you can give him.” 

“Is that what you are?” 

“Only for you, only for- AAAHHHH!” Seonghwa had slowly been pulling out until only the head remained just inside. Then he slammed home. 

He did his best to push back against every thrust but with his hands bound as they were, he was having a hard time. Seonghwa rolled him onto his side and pulled one of his legs over his hip from behind as he fucked into him. “Are you going to cum for me?” 

“Yes. Yes.” 

Seonghwa’s fingers closed around him and began to glide effortlessly over Yeosang’s length. He had always known just how to touch him. He had always known just how to bring him to the perilous edge almost without trying. This time he didn’t pull away or stop him, this time he took him to the edge and pushed him right over. He cried out as the first explosion of his cum shot over his own face and shoulder. The second and third over his chest, it didn’t feel like it would ever end. He still was cumming as Seonghwa growled and bit his shoulder, filling him with waves his seed. 

Seonghwa pulled out and dragged his cock between Yeosang’s ass cheeks before slipping back inside and barely moving. Yeosang whimpered and watched as the version of himself on the screen came in the same way for the man who was not just the love of his life, but the love of his existence. 

It wasn’t their first life, that had ended in treachery and loss. That time the loss was his.

Their second life was just as grim, ending in betrayal and murder and that time again, the loss was his. 

This was their third life and this time he knew how it would end. They would, for the first time, live their life fulfilled. They would live a long and prosperous life together. This time they would live the lives that the scholar and the servant were denied. This time they would live the life that the merchant and the soldier were robbed of. 

They lay together quietly, basking in their shared afterglow. Yeosang watched the video end and turned to face Seonghwa, feeling him slip out of him as he did so. Seonghwa freed his hands and Yeosang immediately reached to touch his lover’s beautiful face. 

“What is it?” Seonghwa asked.

“I was just wondering.” 

“Wondering what?”

“This is our third life, we’ve got one more together. I was just wondering if we’ll be as happy in that life as we are in this one.”

Seonghwa smiled, “We’ll have to live this one as if it’s our last before our eternity together.” 

He was only half joking but then he saw him, truly saw him, the culmination of their lives together. The youthful face of his servant as he wept over his last moments. He saw the grim and unmoving face of his soldier, streaked with blood, as he died in his arms. 

In that moment, Yeosang saw his teacher laughing, his merchant’s smile superimposed over the tears that slipped down Seonghwa’s cheeks. He brushed them away only to be crushed in a hug a moment later. 

Yeosang could barely breathe but he returned the hug with the same strength. When they drew away, he laughed a little and kissed Seonghwa’s lips. His eyes glittered with the promise, “We’ll live this life like it’s our last.” 

“Like it’s our last… I love you Kang Yeosang.” Seonghwa closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his lover’s.

“I love you, Park Seonghwa.” They clung to each other, the only sound being the sound of their breathing and the quiet tick of the clock.


End file.
